Question: $ {758.4 \div 0.96 = ?} $
Solution: ${0}$ ${9}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }96\text{ go into }{758}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ $-$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${758}\div96={7}\text{ with a remainder of }{86}$ $\text{How many times does }96\text{ go into }{864}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${864}\div96={9}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $ {758.4 \div 0.96 = 790} $